Je T'aime
by SailorStar7
Summary: A series of short drabbles and ficlets focusing on the relationship of Arthur and Eames. The good times, the hardships, the struggles and the many different ways in which they tell each other "I love You." ..::ArthurEames::..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summary: **A particularly nasty storm forces Arthur to spend the night at Eames' place with unforeseen results. Arthur/Eames.

**A/N:** So, because I'm in Wales and we get rain campus has flooded and that's essentially where this inspiration for this came from. It's a very short little Arthur/Eames ficlet. Gold stars to anyone who can spot the musical reference in this and which musical

_Dedicated to two of my flatmates (you know who you are) because they both love this fandom as much as I do – think of it as an early Christmas present_

* * *

It was going to be a no more than fifteen, tops twenty minute in and out operation. Arthur had it all planned out; he was going to give Eames the document and then get back home to have an early night. He wasn't going to fall for Eames' games of seduction and tricks to make him stay. Quite frankly, he'd had more than enough of them over the past few weeks and was tired. However, there was one thing the Point Man hadn't counted on and that was the weather. Officials had warned people against going out and urged them to stay indoors until it had quieted down. It hadn't been quite so bad when Arthur had made his way through Los Angeles to Eames' flat but it had gradually got worse. In fact, at this point he was pretty sure this was the storm that took Dorothy and Toto to Oz. So there he was, soaked through to the bone with all of his plans shattered, sat in Eames' kitchen, cursing the Universe for his infernally bad luck. As Jane Austen once wrote, Eames had bewitched him; mind, body and soul. It annoyed Arthur something fierce and probably because he was finally starting to admit it.

"This is insane; I'm going back out there. I can walk it back to mine." Nerves. The thought of being alone with Eames for a longer period of time made Arthur so nervous it made him sick to his stomach. It was ridiculous, stupid even. It was as if he was having some silly schoolgirl crush on Eames of all people. Surely, Arthur thought, he would have better taste than that.

"You're not bloody going anywhere. Wait it out and go home in the morning. Jesus Arthur, if I didn't know better I'd say you were scared of me." Eames said as he poured himself a glass of Jack Daniels.

"Okay first of all, I'm not scared of you Eames and secondly don't tell me what the hell I can or can't do. I'm a grown man for God's sake. I am leaving." Arthur didn't get far and Eames was annoyed at his arrogance, his way of sometimes acting like he was so superior to him in a way. Strangely though, that's part of what made him amazing but Arthur was blind as a mouse and impossible at taking hints, or perhaps he just didn't want to see it. Eames grabbed Arthur's arm before he made it to the door and for a few moments their eyes met.

"Sit. The fuck. _Down_. Or I swear on my life Arthur I will make you."

And by god did he want to. It had begun as the simplest thing really, years ago with the bantering and getting on each other's nerves. When it had turned into actual emotions, Eames' didn't know. Maybe it was during the Saito job or before but none of that seemed to matter so much. Arthur had ensnarled him without even knowing it. Or maybe he did know, maybe that was the fear Eames saw in his eyes that he so desperately tried to hide. Realising his hand was still holding onto Arthur's arm, Eames let go and they stood in silence for a few moments. The words slipped out of Eames' mouth before he had time to think it through but then again, he had always been an impulsive man.

"It's just three little words Arthur; do you love me?"

Perhaps, Arthur thought with a smirk across his face, that storm wasn't an entirely bad thing after all.

**the end**

* * *

_**reviews make me happy :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing.

**A/N**: So, somehow, this turned into a series of drabbles instead because I got more ideas that I wanted to write. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Christmas meant going back to that chaotic hell hole Arthur called home. It was more an obligation than anything else; a promise to his younger siblings who begged him to see them. Post bedtime was when the real fun started, when the alcohol came out and his father started going on about what a disappointment he was to his family. They'd always had everything planned for him; which university to enrol, which course to study, which job to strive after but Arthur had never wanted any of that. It was at university however where he met Cobb and a whole new opportunity presented itself to him. The world of extraction offered him everything he ever wanted and he knew going back to ordinary life was no longer an option. So he'd chosen freedom. And then Eames, oh dear God, Arthur dreaded the thought of having to tell his folks about his new boyfriend.

Boyfriend, Arthur thought, was a word that took some getting used to. Hell, he hadn't even changed his Facebook status yet. The last partner he'd introduced to his mum and dad was an old college girlfriend years ago. They broke up on mutual terms simply because they weren't in love anymore, much to his mother's disappointment because she hoped that this was the girl who would be come their daughter-in-law. He wasn't even entirely honest about his actual job; as far as his family was concerned, Arthur worked for a private marketing company based in Los Angeles which involved a fair amount of traveling. The red digits on the alarm clock showed 06:16. It was a Saturday morning and Arthur was wide awake. Eames on the other hand was sleeping like a rock beside him, with one arm over Arthur's waist and his faced buried into his shirt, snoring. Deciding not to wake the Forger, Arthur carefully removed Eames' arm off his waist and was about to get out of bed but was pulled back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Eames mumbled, his voice sounding tired. He'd never been much of a morning person. "It can't possibly be early enough to get up."

"Can't sleep, thought I'd make myself some coffee. Do you want any?"

"Hmm, no but I think I have a few other tricks down my sleeves darling." said Eames leaning over to kiss Arthur. It may be early in the morning but this was too good an opportunity to miss out on.

"For God's sake Eames I'm not in the mood." Pushing Eames aside, Arthur got out of bed again and headed out the door to the kitchen, leaving Eames confused. He caught up with Arthur in the kitchen and blocked his path.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong before you jump off the deep end?"

"No—I mean—Jesus…I don't know." Sudden anxiety hit him like a tonne of bricks and Arthur nervously ran his hand through his hair and avoided eye contact with Eames.

"Arthur. Do you _want_ to be with me? Because if this is going to be a problem I'd rather have it out in the open now."

"What?! How can you even think that? Of course I want to be with you Eames but you have to understand, this is _new_ to me. I've never had a…boyfriend before. I have to introduce you to my parents at some point."

Ah, Eames realised, that's where the issue was. He could understand Arthur; after all, once upon a time he'd had to introduce a first boyfriend to his parents. In all honesty, it made Eames relax a little because for a while he thought it was something more serious. He smiled and put his arms around Arthur.

"Arthur my mum and dad are devout Catholics. I grew up in a _very_ strict household. How do you think they reacted when they found out their eldest son was bisexual and kissed boys? No matter what we do there is always going to be somebody who objects or disagrees. You just have to find a way to cope and get on with it otherwise it'll devour you. When you do introduce me to your mum and dad I swear I'll be on my best behaviour and they'll love me. Most parents do. Now are we done with this? Can I take you back to bed now?'

'Eames.'

'Yes Arthur?'

'I knew I loved you for a reason.'

**To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, sadly.

**A/N:** Here's the next one. It's a bit shorter than the others but don't worry there'll be more. Enjoy!

* * *

"You were _flirting_ with her!" Arthur slammed the door shut behind him as they entered the warehouse. Cobb and Ariadne exchanged awkward glances with each other, pretending not to pay too much attention. Arthur and Eames had been out for lunch at a nearby café and there had been a waitress serving them, a pretty blonde thing that definitely had her eyes on Eames and Eames had not seemed to mind. To Arthur, it was quite obvious Eames was hitting on her. It was the way he spoke to her and the glances he shot her. The argument had started as soon as they left the café and quickly escalated to something different entirely.

"You're being ridiculous! I'm a flirty man Arthur, you should know this by now but flirting does not equal to cheating. That, my love, I would _never_ do."

"She was pretty I'll admit that, did you get her name? Or her number?"

"Bloody hell did you not just hear what I said?" Eames was getting angry now. The fact that Arthur didn't trust him hurt; after everything they had been through together and the countless of times they had saved each others life this seemed like the stupidest thing to be upset over. What else did he have to do to prove to Arthur that he loved him and that he meant it? Eames looked over at Cobb who could take a hint; he tugged Ariadne's arm and the two of them excused themselves to go get coffee and left the warehouse. Besides, those two had entirely different problems to work out for themselves.

"Arthur. _Look_ at me."

Hesitantly, Arthur turned around and met Eames' eyes. Those dark brown eyes that he loved so much about him had turned cold. "What do you want me to say?" Arthur asked,

"Well I didn't realise you were going to be a jealous sod did I?"

"You know, maybe all of this is just one big mistake."

"Yeah I'm starting to agree with you on that."

Eames grabbed his bag off the floor, turned around and walked out the warehouse leaving a fuming Arthur to kick over a chair and cursed loudly.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night when Arthur knocked on Eames' door, soaked through to the bone and looked downright miserable. He'd been wandering around for hours unable to sleep and all he could think about was their argument earlier that afternoon. Eames was stood in the doorway in only his boxers but it didn't appear as though he'd been asleep at all. Arthur could tell because if Eames had just woken up he would be drowsy and grumpy because he had a terrible morning mood. For a while the two men stood there and just looked at each without saying so much as a word until finally Arthur broke the silence.

"I'm sorry." he whispered "I'm sorry I was an insensitive, jealous jerk. I'm sorry I didn't trust you." Arthur closed the door behind him and placed three soft kisses on Eames' face; one on his forehead, one on his cheek and finally one on his mouth.

_Bugger it, _cursed Eames and pulled Arthur closer towards him and held him as if his life depended on it. "I could never fall out of you Arthur. Even though it'll probably be the death of me I love you."

_**To be continued **_

_**Reviews yes? **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Nada. Zero. Zip.

**A/N:** Sorry it's been a while since the last updated. University has been busy. But here is another fluffy ficlet. Enjoy! :)

* * *

"Eames, Eames I don't feel so well. AAAH—AAAATCHOO!" Arthur snivelled and dried his nose. The cold he'd been supressing and avoiding for days had finally caught up with him and hit him like a tonne of bricks. He was exhausted. Being ill was never fun and it made Arthur incredibly restless. Eames on the other hand found it extremely hilarious and couldn't help but to giggle to himself at the sight of Arthur lying in bed, miserable as ever. _Bless him_, thought Eames as he rolled his eyes. He might be tough on the outside that boy but at times, this being such a time, he could be such a child.

"Arthur darling, you have the common cold. You're not dying. Take some paracetamol with this and go back to bed." Eames ordered as he handed his boyfriend a cup of tea. Reluctantly Arthur lay back down on the bed and mumbled something inaudible that sounded a remarkable lot like a curse.

"What am I supposed to do all day?" he asked. An entire day spent in bed doing nothing seemed an almost unbearable thought. Normally his days were planned out with things to do. Scheduled meetings, scouting out potential jobs with Cobb and other such things. He wasn't the type to just sleep in and watch TV all day; and anyway what was he supposed to watch? Jeremy Kyle? He'd sat with Eames watching it on occasion (some British thing he assumed) but had never quite got the point of it.

"Use your imagination. Solve Sudoku. You'll think of something, you're good at that. Now shut up and sleep." Eames replied as he leant in and kissed Arthur's forehead. The young Point-Man closed his eyes and seemed to be drifting off to sleep as Eames went back into the living room to gather his things.

"Eames." Arthur called out in a sleepy voice. "When will you be home?"

"I don't know, not too late I think. I'll pick up some food on the way back shall I?" Arthur mumbled a soft 'mhm' and finally seemed to have fallen asleep. He'd spoken too soon though, a minute or two later, he heard Arthur's voice from the bedroom again.

"Eames."

"Arthur I swear if you don't go to sleep and make sure you recover, I'm not getting back in that bed with you."

"Now that's not fair! You can't use sex as bribery against recovery! I can't control these things."

Sighing, Eames walked back into the bedroom. "What is it?" he asked.

"Will you stay here until I fall asleep?" Despite being slightly annoyed at the boy, a part of Eames melted and he sat down on the bed, stroking his hair. Once again he'd been reminded of the reason to why he had fallen in love with him in the first place.

"Yes darling, I'll stay here."

"Good." Arthur yawned and pulled the duvet over his head. "I don't want you to ever leave."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Reviews? **_


End file.
